A Wonderful Memory
by messersmontana
Summary: Jack and Zoe take Allison and Jenna home from GD and offer to stay and help out for a bit.


A Wonderful Memory

This is my first Eureka story and I chose to do a Jack and Allison one. Jack and Tess are okay, but I've been a huge Jack and Allison fan from the beginning. This is why I decided to write this one. Takes place right after You Don't Know Jack.

Jack and Zoe take Allison and Jenna home from GD and offer to stay and help out for a bit.

I wrote this for my good friend Cassie, who has encouraged me to keep writing with every story. Thanks Cassie.

I own nothing but the idea of this story.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jack sat with Allison as the doctor check Jenna Stark, who had been born a couple of hours ago. Zoe watched from the other side of the room and knew that this is what she wanted to do. She was confident that being a doctor was her calling. She was going to be a doctor, now the big question is, should she be a pediatrician or an OBGYN?

Jack looked over Allison's shoulder at the baby and smiled. "She's beautiful Allison, she looks just like you." He said and placed an arm around her so he could hug her.

She looked aback at him and smiled. "Thanks Jack, for everything. I just wish that Nathan could have been here to see her. He never even got the chance to know about her." She said with tears in her eyes.

"He would have been here if he could. I'm sure that he's watching over the two of you though." He told her, trying to reassure her.

"Thanks for saying that. I know that the two of you didn't like each other, so that means a lot to me." She replied.

"Well, we both had something in common and that's why we tried to at least work together as well as we could." He said as he watched the doctor finish up with Jenna.

The doctor handed Jenna to her. "Oh yeah? What was that?" She asked.

He smiled at her again and gave Jenna his little finger to suck on. "You." Was all he said.

She smiled and was about to say something until Tess walked into the room with Fargo. "Everyone should be back to normal, and I'm going to personally make sure of it before we restart the sonic cleaning." She informed Allison.

"That's great, I'm going to take this little one home and start my maternity leave. I hope that you can handle this place in my absence, but I'm only a phone call away, and you'll have Carter here to call in an emergency." Allison said.

Jack helped her get up and cover the baby with a blanket, before placing her in a baby carrier. "Wanna lift home Ali? You shouldn't be driving after just giving birth." He told her.

Before she could answer, the doctor touched her shoulder. "He's right Doctor Blake. You check out fine, but I'd like someone to stay with you at least tonight, just in case."

"I'll stay with her." Jack said before anyone else could volunteer, getting a weird look from Tess, and a huge smile from Zoe.

Allison nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks Jack, I'll take you up on the ride and the company. What about Zoe?" She asked him.

Jack looked over at his daughter who just grabbed the extra items they'd found for Jenna. "I'll come too. It'll be nice to get to see Kevin again. I'll keep him busy while you get some rest." She told them.

Allison and Jack nodded and they got ready to leave GD. "Thanks to both of you. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you enough." She told them.

"Like I told you earlier Allison, we'll always be here for you." He told her as they walked out of the room, and Jack carried Jenna in the baby carrier. No one noticed the hurt look on Tess's face as they left without saying goodbye.

Jack and Zoe helped Allison get Jenna settled in the Jeep and they were on their way. They had to go and pick Kevin up from school before they could take Jenna home. Allison wasn't sure how Kevin would take to the baby, she was going to try to get him used to the idea of a baby on her maternity leave, before the baby came. Oh well, nothing ever went as planned here in Eureka.

Once they'd reached Kevin's school, Jack got out of his Jeep to get the boy for Allison. He actually liked the way it felt, going to get Kevin and having Zoe, Allison, and Jenna waiting for him in the Jeep for them. It almost felt like they were one big happy family, and it felt good.

"Here we go Kevin, why don't you sit next to Zoe? She hasn't seen you in a while." Jack said as he helped him get into the Jeep, then moved around to get in himself. "Everyone ready?" He asked.

Allison smiled tiredly and nodded. "I am so ready for a nap, and I think I'll try to get as much sleep as I can while I have the help. I don't think I'll be getting much sleep after you guys go home." She told them.

Jack looked at her before starting the Jeep up and getting it headed for her house. "Well, we're here as long as you need us, right Zoe?" He asked, looking into the rear view mirror at his daughter.

Zoe smiled and nodded. "That's right Allison, we'll be with you until you're ready to throw us out." She laughed.

Allison smiled and closed her tired eyes. They didn't know just how much what they'd just said meant to her. If she had her way, they'd never go home. This felt nice, almost like a normal family. If she wasn't careful, she'd get used to this and when they did go home, she feel alone and abandoned.

When they got to Allison's house, Jack lightly shook her awake. She opened her sleepy eyes and looked at him with the most beautiful smile on her face. "We're here Ali. Let's get you into the house and settled so that you can get some proper sleep." He said.

She smiled again and nodded. "Sleep sounds wonderful. But what about Jenna? I can't just ignore her, and I need to feed Kevin and get him settled." She started to get upset.

"Relax Allison." He said and placed a calm hand on her arm. "Zoe and I can do most of that for you. Let's get you inside so that you can get Jenna settled. Zoe and I can get Kevin fed and taken care of, and then you can get some sleep while we look after Jenna, Kevin, and you. Everything will be alright, just think about getting as much rest as you can." He said, trying to reassure her.

She took a deep breath and nodded. They got out of the Jeep and Jack grabbed the baby carrier as Zoe helped Kevin get his stuff to the house. Allison let them all in and walked over to the sofa where she sat down and closed her eyes. She was so tired. When she opened them again, she looked up at Jack, he'd already taken Jenna out of her carrier. HE smiled and handed her to Allison.

Jack could stand there and watch them both all day, but her knew that she would have to feed the baby soon. "I'll go help Zoe get Kevin settled, give me a yell when you're done and I'll come and get Jenna so you can get some sleep." He told her and turned and walked out of the room.

Jack and Zoe fed Kevin and got him settled in his room where Zoe sat with him to do her homework. Allison fed Jenna and Jack placed her back into her carrier, then he saw that Allison had laid down on the sofa. He grabbed a blanket and covered her, then he kissed her forehead and she moaned softly, falling asleep right away.

He went to go and check on Zoe and Kevin who were both doing their homework. He hoped that Kevin wouldn't need any help, cause he knew that Kevin was way smarted than he was. He silently left the room and went back into the living room where he sat in a chair across from Allison. He watched both mother and daughter sleep, wondering what it would be like if they were both his. Allison his wife and Jenna his daughter.

Jack sat there long into the night, even after Zoe and Kevin had gone to bed. Long after the house was quiet, he picked up Jenna to give her a bottle and even change her diaper. He promised Allison, and he was a man of his word. He let her sleep long into the night.

When Allison woke up late in the night, she looked over to the chair and saw Jack asleep, with Jenna lying on his chest, and he had an arm wrapped protectively around her. She had to smile at the cuteness of it. They were both asleep and Jews sucking on Jack's little finger. This was a memory that she would never forget, nothing would erase this one from her mind, ever. With that, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep with a big smile on her face.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

A/N okay, here is my first attempt at writing Eureka. I hope that you like it. Now I'm off to write a Zane/Jo story.


End file.
